Human Bindings
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: Kali, Goddess of Time had been trapped in a human body by Rassilion long ago. But when the end of time approaches, she searches for the seven pieces to set her free. no matter the cost. dark-ish Rose/Doctor, slight Jack/Gwen. some violence.


**Author's Note: I was inspired by the third Pirate of the Caribbean movie with the whole Calypso thing. After End of Time Part 2 I can see Rassilion doing anything to control time for his benefit. My knowledge of Old who and Hinduism are limited. I only did a quick search on Google to gather some names, so constructive criticism is welcome. **

She was dragged forth in a semi-form of a human body. She fought every step of the way, kicking and clawing at her guards, screaming in sheer rage as objects surrounding them turned into dust. The limiter round her neck had prevented her from turning the whole planet into complete dust. She disliked this form she was in, she had skin and hair and clothes and it was unnatural to her in so many ways, she should be _free, _free in the vortex, seeing planets and eras, people growing and evolving and learning. She should not be in a pale skinned body with long, very long gold hair and wearing a cotton white dress that they had passed to her when she was captured.

"Let me go, I command you to let me go, unhand me you pompous arse, do you not have any idea who I am?" she shrieked. "I could turn you all into dust! I could make your planet gone from all existence! The Time Lords could never exist if I have my say!"

"Which is exactly why you should be detained" the man standing in front the council of six shouted. "My dear, you are far too powerful and a threat to my kind, we can not risk you being free anymore"

He was beautiful. One of the first people she ever created, she adored him once upon a time. His eyes were almost as old as hers, his dimensional so complex, so difficult that only she, herself could read them. He was almost a God though he shall never match her in power.

"Rassilion" she spat out. "You traitor"

"Kali goddess of fertility, destruction and time, you have many names amongst the humans" Rassilion said. "But amongst us you are considered bad and predator like. You scare many who think you will go wild and destroy everything. The end of time will be your fault, Bad Wolf"

"I was created before Time. In fact I was the one to create it and you, one of my own creations, try to control me? Don't make me laugh. You're nothing. You're dust. I have no need to destroy all of Time for it is apart of me. You have nothing to fear but your life"

She laughed hysterically, her eyes burning with a passionate gold fire. The Time Lords backed away fearfully. Rassilion calmly stared at her with his cold dark bottomless pits of eyes.

"I, Rassilion, founder of the Time Lord society that is known to Galifrey today, creator of the Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, find you, Bad Wolf, Kali, Goddess to all species of Time, guilty of being a threat to the whole universe, time, space and alternative dimensions"

She threw her head back and laughed. "Me, a threat? I am what protect you from war Rassilion, do not forget that. Without me chaos will destroy everything"

"You are chaos! Do not forget that either Kali!" Rassilion roared. "Your powers shall be stripped away from you and put into seven pieces. Your body will forever be human and your memory long forgotten. You shall age and die like the rest of the universe"

She launched herself at him, breaking free from her guards' vice like grip, her hands clawing into his throat. "Without me Galifrey shall fall" she hissed. "A war filled of time and chaos shall descend upon you and one of your own kinds shall destroy you all. I will be avenged, you all shall die"

He smirked. "Even more reason to keep you contained in human bindings, goodbye Kali or whatever name you keep these days, it is so very hard to keep up"

The guards reached out from behind her and grabbed her tightly. They dragged her out of the room, once more kicking and screaming. "Just remember Rassilion, I am the Bad Wolf, I shall come back, you will regret ever turning against me. I will have my revenge"

DWDDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"And so" the young boy with sandy hair and bright blue eyes said smirking, "the Bad Wolf was binded into a human body and sent to Earth with her memory suppressed, it was said that she was put in an infant's body and given to a family who were hypnotised to believe she was their own child. Her powers were put in the six artefacts of Rassilion guarded by the six members of the council in hopes that she will never be awakened"

"You're lying!" a boy with darker hair and dark brown eyes accused him. "There's no way that's story is true, Time Lords are victorious, we were not created by a woman but by ourselves"

The sandy haired boy smirked even more. "Denial is not a good thing Theta Sigma. It would get you killed one day. The council now refuse to acknowledge it but I would bet all thirteen lives that it was true. My ancestor was part of the very first council; it was passed down from father to son. A woman, a very beautiful one, did create everything"

"Even if it's true. There's no way the Time Lords can be destroyed" Theta said stubbornly. "You're just trying to scare me, Koschei!"

Koschei laughed. "Oh Theta you coward! You run from the schism last week and now you're denying a legend out of fear. Come on dear friend, live a little; enjoy some chaos while we still have some! I hear the academy is very boring"

Theta rolled his eyes. "It's always chaos for you. You love to make trouble"

"And you always cause it, win-win relationship for the both of us" Koschei said, his eyes sparkling with the new found madness from last week. "Can't you hear it, Theta? The drums of chaos? Kali's beat of destruction and death? It's so....thrilling"

Theta shuddered but before he could say something Koschei's father called for them and they began to run across the red field of the small farm towards the house. Koschei jumped into his father's arms and Theta squashed down in the small pang of envy, his friend had no idea how lucky he was to have such affection. Theta had none at all. No parents and the small little foster home he lived in with the few other orphans believed in extreme tough love.

"You'll be joining the Academy after this summer" Koschei's father said putting his son down. "Time to grow up. No more spontaneous affection Koschei. One day you shall hold Coronet of Rassilion and protect it from harm. You must be a great Time Lord"

"Of course, Father" Koschei said though his eyes were filled with fury. A thing he and his friend had in common was their dislike of so many restrictions. A great Time Lord must not be emotional.

"You too, Theta Sigma. You shall also be a great Time Lord. I can tell"

Theta smiled shyly. "Even though I ran, Sir?"

"Oh, no doubt you'll always be running from something" Koschei's father gave a rare smile, it faded slightly. "Perhaps not a great Time Lord, maybe just an acceptable one"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose Tyler woke with a scream.

Her head was killing her. Again. Ever since the Doctor had once again abandoned her, this time in the world she had left to find him, her nightmares had returned tenfold with the most head splitting headache. She can only half remember things; it had always been like that, since she looked into the Heart of the TARDIS. She knew she did not belong in this universe, on Earth, with Jackie Tyler. She knew she did not belong in this body she was trapped in and she knew she was Bad Wolf but she never could remember why. She couldn't understand her mixed feelings towards the Doctor and she couldn't stand it anymore. Couldn't stand the feeling of Earth beneath her feet, the feeling of cloth against her skin, the feeling of this sweaty Human Doctor trying to touch her and the knowledge that the Doctor had imprisoned her so much like R....who....R who? She cannot remember anymore.

Falling back with a groan of frustration, tears dripping down her cheeks, she furiously rubbed them away just as the door flung open and the Human Doctor appeared, half naked and worried.

"Are you all right? I heard you scream" he said.

"I'm fine" she mumbled. "Just another nightmare"

He ran a hand through his hair. "It's the fifth one this week" he said. "Rose...."

She sighed and rolled her eyes before shuffling sideways to make room for him. The problem is she loved him so very much. The Doctor. And would have him in any form because she knew it was him. It was his soul, but this Human version while holding the exact same memories and knowledge was not completely and truly the Doctor. She looked at him and saw no silver aura of the Oncoming Storm. Just a plain ordinary human.

Even Mickey was not ordinary. She didn't know how or why but he wasn't. She could see his aura, a powerful warm yellow. It was comforting.

So yes she loved the Doctor but not this one. Even though she has kissed him, it had been that annoying reckless impulse of a human that made her. But she also hated the Doctor, hated him as much as she loved him. A deep burning passionate love and hate all mixed up. He abandoned her far too many times, for other women in some occasions, out of fear on others, because she was human and could not cope with what he had planned. Because she would wither and die. So much of that hate was aimed at something long forgotten and at herself.

She should not be human.

There was a gleeful feeling too. When she found out he was the last of his kind, something deeply buried inside her had danced with glee. It was the part that disgusted her, the part of hate she held for herself.

She was not this messed up before she met the Doctor she was sure.

She rested her head against his chest and allowed him to stroke her hair. "Tell me what's wrong" he commanded.

"Hmm?" she murmured before letting out a fake snore. She heard him chuckle and cuddle her tighter to him. She managed to suppress the wince of disgust and keep her act of being asleep.

Laying there in a world she should not be in, Rose Tyler plotted her way back to her home. To her Doctor, to her true self.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

He held up the circular band, large enough to sit upon someone's head. It was like a crown but not so majestic, something the medieval nobles would have worn during a feast. Silver with the beautiful emblem of Rassilion engraved in it. The Doctor could not help but look up at it in awe and jealousy. He had so desired to have something from home, so many times he wished to have something to hold to his hearts and remind himself that it had not all been fairytales and happiness on Galifrey. That Rassilion had not been so great. And also, of course, to comfort himself, for he had been so lonely if it hadn't been for Rose and Jack and Mickey and Martha.

"I found it so hard to believe it" the Master said his eyes locked on the coronet in his hands. "It was in my pocket of all things! I found it the moment I landed on Earth and oh I keep it close all the time. My father would have given this to me, if it wasn't for my so called diabolical actions. They disowned me! Took away my right! But oh I showed them, when I killed Father dearest and stole it right under their noses. It helps, amplifies my power of hypnosis. My family had always been talented in hypnosis"

The Doctor sat there, old, frail and quiet just merely watching with envious eyes. He so longed to have something similar from home, a token from his own family. That wish had never been fulfilled.

"Doctor...do you think it's possible for the six other pieces to be somewhere? Maybe some more of the council's descendants had survived? Do you think it's possible?"

His childhood friend almost looked like the child he used to be. Wide eyed, innocent and boyish. This was going to be like telling a human child that Santa didn't exist. Taking a long deep, raspy breath, he whispered the most hated and unwanted word.

"No"

A harsh slap on the face and the Master stormed off, taking the only artefact of their home world with him.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She woke up from another nightmare one night. Only this time she remembered it was not one from some long forgotten past but one from the near future, a warning of what was to come to all of time and space. Rassilion, the son of a bitch is on the move to his own selfishness, she could not let him destroy time like he had once destroyed her. She shall go back, back to the Doctor and search for those seven pieces and then revive herself.

She, the Bad Wolf, Kali Goddess of fertility, destruction and time, will save everything she had once created.

She shall also be reunited with the Oncoming Storm, the man she had created to prevent the tyranny of the Time Lords. To carry out her curse so long ago. The man she gave her heart to, the man who had been hailed saint, monster, destructive, salvation, depending on the person.

If she was Kali in the human's Hindu believe then he must be Kala-Siva. Just as destructive, just as powerful over time and space and death and creation.

So it had begun. She got up that night and went to Torchwood. She worked day and night perfecting her dimension cannon, making it so that she would not destroy the walls between dimensions but to just slip herself through like a quiet little ghost. It was harder with her being stuck in a human body, but it was the best she could do.

It would have been easier if this Human Doctor hadn't found out. he had gotten worried when she had stopped eating and sleeping at home and decided to drag her out for her own benefit when he found her working on the cannon.

"Why?" he demanded. "Why is he worth destroying so many universes for? Aren't I enough for you? Rose I love you, we all do, and even he does as well. But you got to stay here, not for me or your mum or Pete or Tony but for the sake of everything!"

"This has nothing to do with us or my family or the Doctor" Rose said calmly, trying to keep that increasing anger under control. "I have to go to save everything. All will be lost if I don't!"

The problem with this human version of the Doctor is he cannot control his emotions well. He was feeling betrayed, hurt, angry and frightened. With those and the passion he might have felt for her before caused him to lash out and throw her against the wall, his hand snatching up the fixed cannon ready to smash it against the very wall she had landed against. Using what little power she had already, she sped up snatched the cannon from his and....

And.... her hand punched through his chest, breaking his ribs and snatching his heart tightly, pulling it out and covering her and him in his blood.

It was like an unrealistic scene in a horror movie, she was witnessing it out of her own body almost, because this did not feel like her, not one bit. Dropping the heart, she fell to her knees beside his body. His beautiful, sorrow-filled eyes were so empty and his skin looked so white under the crimson red of his blood. Her hand trembling went to stroke his long spiked brown hair and she bent down pressing a kiss against his lukewarm lips.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, shell-shocked. "But it has to be done. I have to go. I do love you; I always will love the Doctor"

Pressing down on the cannon, she disappeared in a blue white flash.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

He sensed her coming before the flash and electric buzzing warned him of her appearance. He waited for the flashy light show to finish before he plastered on a grin and whirled round.

"Rosie, m'dear what ca...." his grin fell at the sight of small pale Rose, covered in red blood, looking so scared, so tiny and so alone. "Oh Rose" he whispered, "what happened to you, love? Come on sit down, sit down" he led her to his bunk, he had been staying on this ship for the total of two weeks now, it was almost Christmas on Earth and Gwen was heavily pregnant and terribly sad. The latter was because of him....

Pulling out some baby wipes that he kept with him; Jack began to gently wipe the blood off of Rose's face, his thumb gently caressing her lip. She wasn't looking at him properly, she seemed so far away, and once her face was clean he ducked down and pressed a chaste loving kiss on her lips. She blinked furiously and pulled back startled.

"J-J-J-Jack" she choked out. "Oh god Jack....i didn't meant to do it....i....i....he pushed me Jack, he didn't understand that the whole of time needs me, that I'm not completely human, that I can't settle down when....he thought I didn't love him because I loved the Time Lord!"

She was crying now, a heaving sob breaking through as tears fell fast down her cheeks. "Shh..." Jack whispered pulling her to his chest. "Shh...Don't stress yourself darling, shh...it's all right, many have been there before sweetheart. It was just a crime of passion, you didn't mean to at all"

"But I did! I didn't like his human self! He wasn't special like everyone else, he didn't have that aura, he was empty, boring, and normal, he wasn't my creation and I didn't like his touch very much. Jack, _I'm awful_! I'm horrid and disgusting and despicable and disturbed in the head, I keep seeing things and I think I'm some sort of criminal in a pa-"

Jack interrupted her ramble with another kiss. This one hard and fierce and desperate, as he pulled away his large hands gripped her tiny shoulders tightly. "You are not a killer on purpose!" he said fiercely. "You have been pushed into this, have you not Kali?"

She blinked hazily. "Jack?"

"The Bad Wolf. That's what you are, I remember the legends, and they were like fairy tales to my people. Something to tell the children, don't mess with a Time Lord or you'll end up like the Big Bad Wolf, the Lady Kali" Jack said quickly. "But then after you brought me to life....when I saw you during that battle with Davros and the daleks...i just _knew!_ You were my creator; I am your servant till the end of time itself. You are my goddess!"

A small smile grew on her face and her beautiful eyes were filled with gold light. "I am" she said. "You are mine, Jack Harkness, Face of Boe. And I need your help"

Jack gently kissed her forehead. "Anything"

"I need to gather the seven artefacts of Rassilion. Time has been kind enough to recreate the council into human forms. They are not bad as they were with Rassilion. They hold six out of seven, we need to get them quickly and before Christmas 2009" her smile grew larger. "I shall be free, Jack"

"Of course, we shall leave this spaceship immediately. I'll steal an escape pod and-"

"No" Rose said grabbing his wrist with her blood covered hands. "I can fix up your Time Vortex Manipulator. We can get there quicker"

"Of course, but first let me clean your hands" Jack said gently prying her hands of his wrist and picking up a baby wipe.

"I don't know how you can stand to look at me" Rose whispered. "Let alone clean my blood soaked hands"

"Because you are my creator. My goddess. My sister. My Rose" Jack said wiping the second one clean and kissing it. "And I shall be proud to be by a beautiful woman's side"

She laughed. "Stop it" she said imitating the Doctor's northern accent.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The first place they appeared was a flat. A slightly messy and comfortable, well lived in one. One that reminded Rose of the place she grew up as a human with Jackie Tyler...only cleaner. A woman lay on the sofa, her long dark hair was knotted, and her eyes were slightly puffy and shadowed with bags. She was also heavily pregnant, Rose had to be careful and not lose to the destructive anger inside of her on this one. The woman was half asleep and didn't seem to notice them; Jack looked rather stunned and slowly walked to her. He cupped his hand on her face and tucked some of her dark hair behind her ear, smiling sadly.

She smiled sadly back at him. Still not saying anything. She must think it was some sort of dream.

"Enough flirting!" Rose snapped. "She's one of the recarnated Time Lords. I know her rather well since I've recarnated her before, her past life before this was a Victorian maid who sacrificed her life to seal up the rift"

Gwen chuckled bitterly. "Sounds like Torchwood to me. Owen dies, Tosh dies, Ianto dies and Jack buggers off to leave me to die" she said. "Come on Jack, what is it now? Has the rift brought people through time and is about to implode or something"

"She thinks it's some sort of dream" Jack said half disappointed and half hurt. "Let me question her. Gwen, sweetie, do you have a special item? Something that you have an urge to protect more than anything?"

"Yep, something very special. I found it in an antique shop and it called for me" Gwen said dazedly. "Just after I joined Torchwood. I keep it in a storage room, down in the docks. The key is in my pillow case" Rose left running to find the key. "Don't take it away from me Jack" Gwen pleaded. "It's precious to me....and I think...that just maybe, in the wrong hands, it'll destroy everything" Jack swallowed hard, he won't admit it but there was a chance that Kali would go insane once she's free and do what Rassilion wants. "Don't take my harp away, like you took my heart away"

"I'm sorry gorgeous. But I have to" Jack whispered, kissing her briefly. "I do love you though. So very much. But everything I touch seems to crumble into death and destruction"

A tear fell down Gwen's face. "I'm still here" she whispered. "I'm still waiting. Always will be...."

Rose came in with the key and Jack gave Gwen one last kiss before leaving her once more.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She appeared in such a similar way that it almost started that chain of explosive memories. Rose and Jack found themselves in a tidy and boring house; it was familiar to Rose who had stayed in this house as daleks with Wilf and Sylvia. That overbearing emotion of loneliness filled her up as she remembered how left out she felt while the others were chatting and plotting to find the Doctor. Her sad thoughts were broken up when she heard a smash behind her, turning round Rose found Donna staring at her in a shell-shocked expression.

"R-R-R-R....who the bloody hell are you?" she yelped. She then clutched her head. "Oh my god, there are.....monsters.....I'm seeing......Do....."

Rose rushed to Donna and grabbed the redhead's head, listening in on the memories and chaotic thoughts, feeling Donna's mind burning within hers like a raging fire. _Where's the artefact? _It was a crown, left to Donna by her grandmother; it was kept safely in the attic. Donna's mum thinks it was nothing but a bit of tack, dressing up stuff but Donna knew it was special, somehow.

"My head....is killing me" Donna whispered those pain filling familiar words. How many times has Rose herself spoken them? Too many she thinks.

"It's ok Donna, I'll make it all better" Rose promised, she kissed Donna softly on the forehead and Donna's eyes fluttered shut. Jack caught her just in time. "I fixed her mind....i couldn't take the Time Lord conscious out....nor fix what the Doctor had done....but I stopped her burning up easily, made the Doctor's self defence mechanism stronger, I have a feeling she'll remember again far too easily"

"Do you know where the artefact it?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Rose said calmly. "Go put Donna to bed. I'll go to the attic"

She kept her head bowed down so Jack wouldn't see the stray tear that had fallen down her cheek. Half of Donna's mind was his....the Human Doctor's, the man she killed. She felt horrified that she killed part of Donna. She adored Donna. Donna was probably her favourite creation, so gobby and blunt and loving and straight forward.....

It was heartbreaking to think someone like Donna can never travel in time once again. Yes Donna will be happy if she married this new man and lived the domestic life....but....once Rose was free....once she broke from this human bindings and could use her powers to the fullest... she could fix Donna's mind permanently....

Somehow though....she doesn't think that's what Donna wants anymore. Or the Doctor. Or anyone else. As long as Donna Noble was happy that was all that matters...

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

By the time they got to the next stop, crown and harp safe in a bag on Rose's back, Rose was furious. Or more to the point, Bad Wolf was, she was getting restless in this human body, she wanted free, she wanted out, she was angry and depressed and tired and hurt and sad. She killed someone and parts of her felt no remorse. Seeing Donna so....so suppressed infuriated her even more, Donna was like her, Donna needed to be free but Donna had no magic seven keys to use to set her free. She just had to live the rest of her life suppressed by everything. So when her eyes met the next Time Lord Recarante, she snapped. Her hand shot out and grabbed the woman by the neck, squeezing the life out of her.

"Where is it?" she hissed furiously.

The woman choked. Her eyes surprised and hurt, her mouth moving soundlessly.

"Rose!" Jack shouted. "Let her go! You're not going to get your answer like that!"

Rose's grip tightened. "Where is it?" she said icily. "I am losing my patience here"

"Rose, she has a child! A son, remember? Snap out of it and let her go!"

Rose met Sarah Jane's eyes and dropped her immediately. "Oh god...." she whispered. "What did I do?"

"You lost control of your anger, that's all" Jack said soothingly holding Rose to him before she ran or worse did something even more stupid. "You were upset because you saw Donna who is in a similar state to you. It's all right"

"No Jack it's not all right!" Rose shouted struggling to break free. "I like Sarah Jane! She's so kind and amazing and....i hurt her? I tried to kill her, that's not right"

"Glad to hear it" Sarah Jane croaked, rubbing her throat. "I don't understand what is it you're after?"

Ignoring Sarah Jane, Rose turned to Jack looking at him with pleading eyes. "Let's just forget about this. Let me just be Rose and we'll travel together. Just you and me"

"No" Jack said shaking his head. "The end of time is drawing near, remember? Rassilion would destroy everything just like he destroyed you, Kali. You feel remorse, no matter how little or how big, you still feel it despite your god-like powers. You have nothing to fear"

"What if he...." she shook her head. "You're right, let's find the artefact and get out of here" she turned to Sarah Jane who looked confused and frightened on the kitchen floor. "I'm so sorry Sarah Jane, I really am. But I need to know, do you have an artefact that you feel this strong pull to protect? I need it to stop a universe ending crisis"

Sarah Jane made a strained smile. "There's this scroll, I only found it recently. I was considering to call the Doctor since I can't decipher or translate it"

"Thank you, where is it?"

Sarah Jane pointed behind Rose at the table, Jack snatched it up and in a flash they had disappeared once more. Sarah Jane slumped in relief and prayed that this was all one big nightmare.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They found the last two of the five together. Unable to bear it anymore, the fact she almost killed Donna just by being a living memory, that she attacked Sarah Jane so....furiously, without feeling, that she had little sympathy for Gwen though she liked the young woman...that sooner or later she won't be Rose Tyler and she won't be what the Doctor fell in love with. His human counterpart was dead, by her own hands, and it terrified her how she did it. She sat there on a rock staring at her hands; she could almost see the blood stains on them once more. Jack went ahead to talk to Mickey and Martha, he made sure they couldn't see Rose and he came back looking a bit cheerful carrying a ring and a sash. The ring had the signet of Rassilion engraved on it and the sash was red silk with the symbol stitched on in a dark purple.

"You, Ok?" Jack asked concerned as he packed the two treasures into the bag. Rose shook her head. "You want to talk about it?" another shake. Jack sighed loudly. "All right...but Rosie, you'll always be my Rose no matter what form you take. You could be the power-hungry goddess out to destroy everything and I'll still love you"

"Only because I made you to" Rose said darkly. "I created you completely to help me be free"

"Maybe" Jack said calmly. "But in my eyes you'll always be that innocent girl who fell from the sky and into my arms. Even now I wonder if I caught an angel instead of a human"

Rose blushed lightly and smiled sadly. "I think it's the opposite of an angel that you caught. I...have done too many bad things in life"

"Haven't we all?"

Rose looked at Jack and saw the same pain that the Doctor had in his eyes when he spoke of Galifrey. So much guilt and pain. It was the same look she saw in the mirror in the past few days after she killed the Human Doctor.

She took Jack's hand and squeezed it tight.

They will go to hell together then. Though deep down she knew there was no such thing, even if there was a devil.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They were in some sort of spaceship. It was Christmas day according to Jack's vortex manipulator and Rose knew she was cutting it far too close. The spaceship was dark and dank and smoky and she wondered who this last person was, it was supposed to be a human from her half scrambled dreams. Maybe this one is the Doctor's latest companion? Wondering down the pipe filled tunnel, she heard a shout.

"Doctor! Doctor where are you?"

She walked faster, she knew that voice. It was old and male. It was friendly and good-natured. The shadow behind the smoke got closer and out came Wilf.

"Rose..." he whispered. "It's you! Oh how nice to see you again sweetheart" he hugged her. "The Doctor will be pleased to see you, put a smile on his face. The poor man, he's going to die, that's what he said and he's so alone. I should protect him from that Master bloke-"

"What?" Jack yelped. "The Master? He's back"

"Of course" Rose said coolly. "Who do you think has the final piece?" she pulled away from Wilf. "Wilf, I need your help. You have a special item? Something quite old that you need to protect? Like Donna's crown?"

"How did yo....never mind, yes I have this key, love" Wilf pulled out a chain from under his shirt to show a small tarnished key. "Found it when I was fighting the war. Decided to keep it with me to remind me of peace"

"I need it to save everyone and everything. I cannot prevent the end of time with that key" Rose said steadily, her eyes gleaming at the sight of it. She was so close, so very close.

"Then you can have it. It's an honour to help those with good intentions" Wilf said proudly taking the chain off and passing it to Rose.

"Thank you and now I got this for you" she pressed her dimension cannon into his hand, pressed onto it and let go. "Look after Donna, Wilf" He vanished in a white blue flash just as she stepped back. "Stay safe" she whispered.

She let out a relieved sigh. Sending Wilf back to Donna was probably the best thing she had done since she hand pulled out the Human Doctor's heart out. It was a relief to see that she could be kind still, could save at least one person, before going in to destroy everything once more.

"Wilf? Where are you Wilf?"

Rose stiffened at the sound of the Doctor's voice, grabbing Jack's arm the pair vanished before the Doctor could see them. It was best to let him stay in the dark till the very last minute.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They appeared in front of the Master. His blonde hair was longer and strangely blonder from the last time Jack saw him. His face was scuzzier has well and he wore a hoodie and baggy trousers, a change from the suit that Jack saw him last time. The Master looked at them carefully, eyeing them from head to toe before breaking out in a grin.

"Magic Jack and his mistress, the wonderful Rose Tyler!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "Welcome, welcome to my planet. It is an honour to finally meet the woman that had captured my friend's hearts and created the unnatural being over there" he picked Rose's hand up and pressed a sloppy wet kiss. "What could I do for you Ms Tyler? What is it that made you come back all the way from another universe?"

"I want the Coronet of Rassilion" Rose said calmly as the Master let go of her hand, she wiped it against her trouser's.

"Ohho! Sorry no can do, love, I don't have it. Not since the Time War" the Master said sweetly dancing away from the pair. "Besides I got big plans, Rosie! The Time Lords are coming back, mine and the Doctor's race. Our home and family! All I need is to amplify this gate with my white point star, and BANG! No longer the last of my kind"

The Master laughed hysterically, his fingers tapping out that insane beat against his leg. Rose's eyes burned with gold and she charged at him, her hands going round his throat. "I don't think you understand" she said coldly staring into his brown eyes. "I. Want. The. Coronet. Of. Rassilion. Got it?"

"Kali" the Master whispered. "So the legends were true....and the Doctor's own love....priceless"

Rose squeezed harder on his throat causing him to choke slightly. "Where is it?" she hissed. "Tell me before I rip both of your hearts out and feed them to the dogs"

"All right, all right, calm down my beautiful goddess. Humans are disgusting and vile I understand. Just let me go and I'll give you the coronet" the Master said.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "You promise"

The Master smiled. "Milady, it's Time Lord Honour"

"That means little to me after Rassilion betrayed me" Rose said. "Backstab me and I'll make the rest of your lives a living hell. I'll make those drums that Rassilion put in your head seem like a holiday in Spain"

"He did....?" the Master had that same shell-shocked expression that Donna held when she saw Rose in her house. The one that Rose herself probably wore when she held the Human Doctor's heart in her hand. Feeling a little sympathy she let him go and he staggered back. "He....?" the Master laughed. An insane and bitter laugh. "oh this is priceless, here's me thinking it was the chaotic drums of a long lost goddess and I might possibly find her, when really it was the fucking High Council using me to break the Time Lock!" the Master's skin flashed and Jack let out a yelp when they saw a skeleton laugh manically before turning back into the Master's youthful face. "Here, have it! I don't want it anymore" the Master pulled up his hoodie to reveal the coronet tucked in the waistband in his trousers, he pulled it out and chucked it to Rose. "Good luck Bad Wolf, may you send them all to hell, every last one of them!"

The Master fell to the floor laughing manically. "Poor sod" Jack muttered as he spilled the artefacts onto the floor. "What now"

"Burn them" Rose said her eyes flashes and a fire started immediately.

"Ooh pretty flames" the Master cooed.

Jack and Rose ignored him; he pretty much lost it now. "Say the words Jack, please, say them"

Jack looked at her intensely; his hand reached out and cupped her face. "Kali" he whispered softly. "Goddess of fertility, destruction and time. The Bad Wolf of Galifrey. My precious Rose....i set you free from your human bindings and let you roam through time as you should"

Three things happened at once. The floor rumbled and a white flash from one side of the room as the Time Lords, Rassilion leading them, appeared their orange planet not far behind them. The second thing was the Doctor falling through the glass ceiling up above. And the third and final was a blast of golden light leaving Rose's body, her brown amber eyes dying and her hair growing longer, she laughed softly and happily and Jack couldn't help but grin.

"Rassilion, long time, no see" Kali said in a husky voice. "Breaking the time lock, tsk, tsk. You do realise this will destroy all of creation. Every last universe and all of time. Out of your own selfishness"

The Doctor groaned and began to sit up, his eyes looking up blearily at everyone. "Rose?" he murmured in a lost voice.

"Bad Wolf. You have freed yourself" Rassilion said coldly. "Pity, I liked it when you were a useless human. Your so called creations will die instantly, I am happy to announce only the Time Lords will survive, we shall ascend to another plane-"

"Yada, yada, yada. Boring. I know your speech Rassilion, you've said it many times" Kali said making a fake yawn. "You're nothing but a tyrant. A man you believed that you could control me and I shall show you wrong"

Rassilion let out a bark of laughter. "And how do you propose to do that? Send us back into the Time Lock? I'm not some simple bodiless goddess, I am God. I am the king of Time Lords, I control everything and everyone. And I shall be free Damnit!"

Kali smirked. "Time Lords are nothing compare to me. You're like little insects thinking you're so powerful, so in control, you have little emotion for anything. The humans are like giants compared to you. They are my favourite. Remember Rassilion, everything has to turn to dust one point. Sooner or later. Time Lords are just going to do it now"

And the world had turned golden. And the Doctor who stared up in confusion between his old patron and the woman he loved. Unsure what was going on, only remembering the legend that the Master told him so long ago, far too late. Knew no more.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

He had a new face. He could feel it when he woke up before he opened his eyes; the skin was irritable and itchy because it was so new and vulnerable. He carefully touched his face and hair, big nose, slightly big chin, no wrinkles....

"It is a very young face and no, you are not ginger in this form either" a husky voice above him said. His eyes flew open and he found himself on Rose Tyler's lap in the TARDIS. No not Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf, Kali, a goddess. Her eyes were pure gold and her hair matched in colour and intensity. Her skin was so pale he could see the gold hums of time beneath it. "My Doctor" she whispered. "I had only managed to save you. Not even those poor and misguided humans or the broken down Master...."

"Wilf?" he asked urgently.

"I sent him home, long before Rassilion came"

"What are you?"

She smiled. "I think you know already. Jack knew the moment he saw me. The day the Earth was stolen"

"Kali" the Doctor whispered. "Goddess of fertility, destruction and time. But you were just a legend...not even a well known one on Galifrey"

"But I am real. Always have been. I was binded in the human body and left to age and die. But so many dreams plagued me Doctor and once I saw Rassilion making his return I had to come back and free myself" she looked sad. "I am afraid I had killed your human self. Almost killed poor Sarah Jane and Donna Noble. Being so angry has not been good"

"What about Rose? What have you done with her?" the Doctor demanded.

"I am Rose" Kali said simply. "I was her and she is me"

"No, no, no" the Doctor said sitting up. "I know Rose! She was innocent, sweet, and human, so filled with love and empathy. She wouldn't kill the man she loved; she wouldn't hurt her friends or innocent people or even think about hurting them"

"Are you sure?" her voice was dark now, filled with so much pain and hate and anger. So much like his when he had to explain the darker side of immortality. "She was nice yes, but once she had seen the things you seen, she wasn't innocent. After we looked into your TARDIS, I was woken up enough, she had control over some of my power" she leaned in and whispered, "I made the fireplace bring you to the wrong time. So you wouldn't bring Reinette onto the TARDIS. After all Reinette needed to be in France and she couldn't leave....she wasn't allowed you either, you're _mine_! I hated the Human Doctor, he was nothing, _nothing_! No aura like you or me or Mickey and Martha and Jack and Donna and Sarah Jane. Jackie Tyler had more personality than him. He was so selfish, always thinking about him and not about the universe and time and what was happening to it. Rose had often dreamed of punching him"

The Doctor pulled away in horror and she looked into his new, beautiful eyes and smiled. He uncertainly smiled back, feeling terrified, angry, nauseated and yet, he loved her anyway and felt somehow a little happy about it all. The Oncoming Storm seemed to approve of all of this.

"You'll never have to be alone again, Doctor" she said cupping his face. "You'll find so many bright and beautiful companions and I shall visit you. Always" she leaned down and kissed him deeply; breaking away she smiled even more. "Goodbye"

Slowly, her body crumbled away he reached out to grab her arms only to have gold dust filter through his long pale fingers. A golden singing aura slowly rose out of the TARDIS' ceiling and he could almost hear that song of the Bad Wolf, the one he once heard when Rose destroyed the daleks and brought Jack back. He was terrified and hurt. She had made sure he was the last of his kind once more, the only way to keep time safe, she had harmed some of his closest friends and had even killed once of his forms....

She was a danger and yet....

And yet....

Maybe she was better of free from her human bindings. Maybe she was better off not being Rose Tyler.

Tears began to fell as he mourned for her. Rose Tyler, council estate girl, raised by a single mother and loved the wonders of everything. She was gone now. Burnt up and crumbled to dust as Kali roamed through the Time Vortex, free forever.


End file.
